


there's a guy in my head and he sometimes tells me to do things

by i_will_fight_you



Series: lloyd's adventures in suffering [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, does this count as angst, lloyd doesnt do his fucking math homework apparently, lloyd watched the lion king at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: Lloyd wanted Morro to shut the fuck up and give him his free will back.





	there's a guy in my head and he sometimes tells me to do things

Lloyd sat on the deck of the bounty in the middle of the night. The wind was ice-cold this high up, cutting into his cheek until it was numb. It hurt, but it made Morro… not _agreeable,_ per say, but certainly less toxic.

**_C'mon, Lloyd. We need to work on this._ **

_I already told you. Going right for the Scroll of Airjitzu would give you away._

**_You're procrastinating this more than you procrastinate your math homework._ **

_I don't procrastinate my math, I just don't do it at all._

"Lloyd? What the hell are you doing up here? It's two AM."

He looked up to see Kai approaching. Sitting up straighter, Lloyd attempted to answer. "Hi. I was... The stars. You can see them. Because we're above the clouds."

"You okay? You seem on edge."

"Oh no, I'm fi-"

Lloyd was knocked onto his side. _Turbulence. Morro, what the fuck are you doing?_

**_Not everything the wind does is my fault, conscious meat puppet._ **

Kai was notably less fine than Lloyd was. In his attempts to stay standing, he had stumbled to the edge of the deck.

"Kai!"

"I'm fine, don't worry kid." Kai started to move away from the side, only for the Bounty to shake again. He fell over, grabbing the edge just before he would have plummeted to his doom.

 _Hey it kinda looks like that one scene in_ The Lion King _where- Hey brain question, what the hell?_

**_You know, that doesn’t sound like a half bad idea._ **

_You’re right. It’s entirely bad._

**_Do exactly as I say._ **

Lloyd’s heart could have stopped in that moment and it would have been a mercy. He was trapped, Kai was good as dead, Lloyd was better off dead, why did this have to happen, why couldn’t Lloyd have more control over his thoughts, why-

**_Now._ **

Lloyd stood and walked over, breathing steady. If he didn't make it convincing… Well, who _knew_ what Morro would do?

" _Lloyd! Help me!_ "

He stood above Kai.

_You saved my life once._

A glint of anger flashed in his eyes. Completely fake, but still all too real to an outsider.

_I wish I could save you._

He rested his boot on Kai's face, looking down with a judging stare.

_I'm sorry._

"Long live the Green Ninja."

_This is all my fault._

He pushed his foot down. Kai lost his grip, and far too quickly he was swallowed by the clouds.

**_Of course it is._ **

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry kai lives he was caught by ronin or something idk
> 
> my tumblr is uhhhh iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and i wrote half of this in french class


End file.
